Various cartridges generally of a rigid material are known which contain an audio information carrying element associated with a film transparency. However, there is a need for a cartridge containing an audio information carrying disc associated with a disc carrying a plurality of film transparencies to permit each transparency or each pair of transparencies to be viewed while the corresponding sound comment is audibly reproduced.